


Card Factory

by RedMushroom



Series: You give love a greek name [4]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Capitalismo (TM), Card factory, Epic Friendship, Gen, Marius è una pera, Modern AU, Mother's Day, Musical References, cartoline brutte, commessi rassegnati, essere amici è sinonimo di essere deficienti insieme, feste capitaliste, friendship is MAGIK, in cui non è solo 'Erre che si mette d'impegno per irritare gli dei, irritiamo Enj fanclub
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/pseuds/RedMushroom
Summary: In cui gli esami sono finiti e urge un'uscita di gruppo strategica per festeggiare.





	Card Factory

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo** : Card Factory  
>  **Fandom** : Les Miserables  
>  **Paring** : Nessuno  
>  **Genere** : Generale, Slice-of-life  
>  **Rating** : SAFE  
>  **Warnings** : Au - modern day (sempre del 'verse di 1, 2, 3, 4), Musical references, I les amis sono una banda di deficienti, Capitalismo (TM), Friendship is Magik.  
> Note: Prima di tutto: scritta per la quarta settimana del cow-t maridichallenge, missione crisi: prompt "All'ultimo secondo", Team Ysmaros.  
> Secondo: nonostante sia ipoteticamente ambientata in francia, vivendo in un paese del tutto diverso, la verosimiglianza con il sistema educativo e con la città è del tutto assente. Prendiamola come una francia in un mondo alternativo, dove tutto è più simile all'italia? Kind of? sono pigra.

È il primo sabato di vacanza dopo gli esami, e la proposta arriva sul gruppo whatsapp da Bahorel.

 

 

_Sono stato bocciato per la quinta volta in diritto privato. Usciamo?_

  
  
La quinta volta è mentire spudoratamente sul numero di tentativi in cui ha sostenuto l’appello, ma nessuno lo fa notare.  
Le cose vanno in questo modo: Enjolras deve tornare a casa per il fine settimana, e ricorda a tutti che comunque la riunione del lunedì sarà alla solita ora; Feuilly deve lavorare, anche se li intima di passare al caffè dove è di turno mentre gironzolano per la zona commerciale; Combeferre, infine, ha ancora da studiare.

  
_La sessione è finita, amico._   
_Non per Filosofia._

  
Courfeyrac risponde digitando uno smiley triste – come se, in ogni caso, non passasse tutto il suo tempo a gironzolare per la casa dello studente di Combeferre in compagnia di Enjolras – e viene palesemente ignorato, il suo messaggio sommerso da una dozzina da parte di Joly, poi da Marius e infine da Bossuet. Grantaire è l’unico a degnarlo di un messaggio vocale ( _Who cares about your lonely soul? Your little life don’t count at all_ ) cantato. Mai l’avesse fatto, i messaggi si trasformano in una serie infinita di vocali dalla durata di qualche secondo l’uno.  
«R sta per rompiscatole.» commenta Bahorel, mentre passeggiano lungo una strada gremita di turisti. Il sole è alto, e Marzo sembra voler saltare la primavera e portare direttamente l’estate. È un fenomeno comune, al giorno d’oggi, ed è conosciuto ai più con il nome di _riscaldamento globale_. «Avete idea di quanti dei suoi vocali abbia dovuto saltare prima di capire in quale fosse l’ora in cui dovevamo vederci?»  
«Puoi anche smettere di parlare come se non ci fossi, eh.»  
Bahorel si volta per guardarlo, il viso raggrinzito in una smorfia di puro dolore. «Ventidue minuti di vocale, R.»  
L’altro sorride sornione, il passo trasandato e le mani in tasca. «Poteva andare peggio.»  
«Ti avremmo buttato fuori dal gruppo.»  
«Sai che novità.»  
«Ti avrei ri-aggiunto, tranquillo.» Bossuet accompagna le parole con un sorriso beone, affiancandoli. Tra di loro, è forse l’unico che ascolta per intero i suoi vocali, come sottofondo, mentre cerca di studiare o mentre, sull'autobus, attraversa la città da parte a parte. Tra le sue sfighe, avere Grantaire come amico non è di certo la peggiore.  
«Questo è il problema, quando non hai un solo amministratore.» Bahorel, di nuovo.  
«Sarebbe stato anticostituzionale.» si intromette Courfeyrac, il cui sguardo è stato deviato da una ragazza – bionda, bassottina, che chiacchiera in un’altra lingua con un’amica – di passaggio. «Per parlare anche a nome di chi non è con noi: pensa ai pilastri della _Democrazia_.»  
Joly sogghigna, buttandosi in una conciliata imitazione «Cittadini, non miriamo forse alla scomparsa della stratificazione sociale? Cosa sarebbe di noi, se accerchiassimo il potere intorno a un solo amministratore?» e, di conseguenza, fa ridere tutti gli altri.  
«Beh, R?» Cosette gli da’ una gomitata «Quale voto dai alla sua performance?»  
R si volta per guardare Joly, che alza il mento, tutto fiero, e vede Bossuet strofinargli la testa per irritarlo, con un tocco di affetto che gli è impossibile mascherare. «Potrei dire che c’era una certa passione, _ma_ » fa ondeggiare un dito in aria «Parole ardite, certo. Però niente convinzione nello sguardo, amico mio. In più non sei biondo. Essere biondo da’ quell’aria...» il dito continua a vagare «Insomma, due stelle su cinque, ti offro possibilità di miglioramento.»  
«Hey!»  
«C’è da ammettere che Combeferre lo imita meglio.»  
«E io che credevo di essere il tuo _preferito_.»  
Prouvaire gli lancia uno sguardo di soppiatto.   
A quel punto, Grantaire si ferma tutto d’un colpo davanti a una vetrina. Si tratta di un negozio di cartoline e oggettistica, in cui tutto sembra essere addobbato per la _festa della mamma_. Palloncini rosa e tazze colorate, un bicchiere che dice “Alla migliore madre adottiva del mondo” e dei pupazzi di dubbio gusto. All'interno, si è in grado di scorgere una discreta fila alla cassa. Gli altri si accorgono solo qualche metro più avanti di aver perso Grantaire per strada.   
Comprensibile da parte di Marius, se si vuole essere onesti, che già normalmente non si accorge di cosa succede nel mondo intorno a lui; e che quando c’è Cosette non ha idea di cosa succeda al di fuori dell’area occupata dalla ragazza.   
«Pensate che dovremmo prenderne una?» fa, quando si avvicinano per recuperarlo. Avevano provato ad urlargli - a distanza - di muoversi. Ovviamente non li aveva ascoltati.  
Courfeyrac alza un sopracciglio. Bossuet emette un _ohw_ canzonatorio. Bahorel annuisce serio, come se le mamme fossero una cosa seria (non scherziamoci, lo sono). Prouvaire è semplicemente contento di non dover avere quella conversazione con Feuilly di mezzo.  
«Wow» fa Joly, dando voce a qualcosa che tutti hanno pensato «Vuoi comprarne uno per tua madre? Questo è--»  
Grantaire lo interrompe agitando una mano «Macché.» commenta «Compriamone una per la madre di Enjolras e guardiamolo fumare sulle feste che inneggiano al consumismo.»  
Momento di silenzio. I les amis entrano in massa dentro il negozio.

  
  
**

 

In realtà l’idea non è malvagia, di principio. Ai les amis la mamma di Enjolras – una signora di mezza età che suona il violoncello e ha passato la sua vita ad insegnare – piace. Prevalentemente, perché non è per niente come il figlio.  
«In più» aggiunge Marius, con una cartolina viola in mano e la convinzione che non ci sia niente di male in delle cartoline prodotte in serie «Non l’abbiamo mai ringraziata per averci ospitato»  
«È vero» conferma Joly, come se fosse necessario. «Ma a questo punto forse dovremmo prenderla una anche alle nostre madri.»  
«Oi, vuoi proprio far incazzare Enj, non è vero?» Courfeyrac ride, digitando il telefono. Tutti sanno che sta aggiornando gli altri del piano. «Una cartolina demoniaca è abbastanza»  
« _Demoniaca_.» Cosette alza le sopracciglia, perché lei per la festa del papà ha sempre un biglietto pronto. E prepara i pancacakes per colazione.   
«Sarebbe perfetto imbucarla questo lunedì.» continua Courfeyrac, evidenziando il _perfetto_ come se fosse un piano geniale super malvagio «Così che arrivi in ritardo, e quando Enjolras è già qui. Voglio assistere alla chiamata. Potrei andare a dormire da lui, pur di esserci.» annuisce verso Marius, che gira la cartolina che ha in mano per fargliela vedere. L’altro scuote la testa. Bahorel sta comprando un brutto pupazzo per sua mamma, nel frattempo, e Joly e Bossuet sono stati distratti dalla sezione carta da regalo. Grantaire, invece, sta guardando le cartoline per le nonne migliori del mondo. Sinceramente, quello slogan gli è andato a noia dopo la prima volta che l’ha letto – e poi non è come se suo padre avesse apprezzato la tazza, quella volta.  
La quantità di cose che cercano di vendere è stupefacente. Vuoi una cartolina per comunicare al mondo la tua malattia terminale? Eccotela. Cartolina perla salute mentale? Dietro di te. Cartolina per l'ultimo intervento all'anca? (Prouvaire gli mostra quella sul _temiamo ti stia sfuggendo il controllo sul bere_ , e lo fa per scherzo, lo sa bene, anche se non gli impedisce di sentire qualcosa stringersi nel petto) è proprio lì, davanti a te. Per le madri, una gamma completa. Brutta poesia, commenta con Prouvaire. Nessuna rima interessante. Metafore banali. _Una mamma è come un focolare sempre acceso_ , pure Bahorel avrebbe scritto di meglio.  
Pensandoci, forse non troveranno niente con il giusto valore da spedire alla casa nel paesino di Enjolras. Inconsapevolmente, Grantaire giocherella con la collana intorno al collo, senza mai tirarla fuori dalla t-shirt, e nel mentre fa volare lo sguardo su tutti i disegni e le forme sopra le carte, senza fermarsi e leggendo le frasi solo a metà, ed infine ne tira fuori una altrettanto a caso.  
 _La nonna ti insegna le cose più importanti della vita._  
Il disegno di un mulino, in mezzo a un giardino fiorito, fa da copertina. La apre, e si legge: _Come i migliori insulti e quando correggere il caffè col Gin. Buona festa della mamma, Nonna!_  
Grantaire non può fare a meno di scoppiare a ridere. La gira verso Courfeyrac che, in compagnia di Marius e Cosette, sta decidendo quale sia il colore migliore da abbinare alla cartolina. Questo stringe gli occhi e non capisce, almeno finché non gliela apre di fronte. È l’unico, oltre a lui, ad aver incontrato la Gran Signora Enjorlas di prima mattina, ed a _sapere_. Apre la bocca per elargire quello che probabilmente è consenso completo, quando Joly scopre, con meraviglia e all'ultimo secondo, fermando Marius alla cassa, che «Ragazzi, possiamo farci stampare una cartolina personalizzata!»  
La testa di Bahorel spunta da dietro uno scaffale. Prouvaire alza gli occhi dalla tazza, decorata con dei fiori in finto acquarello, che sta osservando.   
Tutti si voltano verso R, ancora con la cartolina per la nonna in mano. Si sente quasi in colpa per quello che arriverà a casa Enjorlas. Quasi.

  
  
**  
  


La cartolina è bianca e con un font nero. Passano ore alle macchinette automatiche per impostarla come vogliono, sprecando il sole e ricevendo un messaggio arrabbiato da Feuilly, mentre smonta il turno dal caffè per spostarsi verso il secondo lavoro. Ci mettono altri quindici minuti per far scannerizzare il doodle di Grantaire   
(«Mi spiace, mi serve per forza in formato digitale, sennò non possiamo fare niente»)  
buttato giù con una biro su un fazzoletto. Nessun commesso di Card Factory ha mai odiato tanto un gruppo di universitari.


End file.
